This contract represents Small Business Innovation Reserach (SBIR) Phase I contract award, and supports performance of a research study to assess the feasibility of developing improved research methodologies for analyzing alterness/attention in humans by means of evoked responses. The contractor will outline the hardward and software for design and development, during Phase 2, of a PC-based computer system which can record attention- related evoked-responses at high repetition rates.